Many television (TV) users prefer to view multiple TV set units simultaneously tuned to the same broadcast station and/or television program (for example in a bar or restaurant displaying multiple TV sets tuned to the same sporting event) and many homes have televisions in different rooms of the house (such as the kitchen and/or living room and/or bedroom) that are all simultaneously tuned to the same TV channel to allow a user to view the same program while moving between rooms.
With the advent of cable and satellite TV control units along with digital video recorders (DVRs) as well as high-definition (HD) TV sets (and other “pass-through” electronic devices) for processing television signals, delay can be introduced into one or more of the signals during processing to cause the timing of commonly displayed programming content to become unsynchronized (i.e., “out of sync”) when simultaneously viewed on multiple TV sets, which in turn can create audio “sound echoes” and mismatched video streams. There are no known solutions to this problem other than to “splice” (or manually split) a single signal between two or more television sets in order to “sync” the audio and visual images so that they are all displayed in concert with each other.